plastic_apocalyptic_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Real World
The Real World is, simply, our world, and is known as the major valued and key realm of the entire Army Men universe, from both 3DO's plastic realm and the Plastic Apocalypse Plastic realm. Our world was best known to have been previously owned by the Tan Republic during the Tanic-Greeno Conflict, but was known to mostly be considered contested, as both the Green Nation and Tan Republic constantly fought endlessly for our realm, it was never discovered if General Plastro owned a portion of our world, and how the Green Nation lost memory of our realm, prior to the Green Army rediscovering it after Sgt. Hawk slipped through a Portal following a Blue Spy in 1999. As of September 2011, our Realm is currently being held by Greentoria, as they control large areas amongst the realm, up until November of that same year, when Tanolia discovered it, and the war that was raging in the Plastic universe of the Plastic Apocalypse realm was brought here, bringing war once again to our realm about 7 years after the Tanic-Greeno Conflict had ended. History Our world was best known to have been a major key realm during the Tanic-Greeno Conflict, when forces of the Tan Republic used our world to create super weapons in its war against the Green Nation. After its discovery in 1998, despite this a group of Green soldiers under the command of Sarge, raced Plastro to the Portal and entered it first before Plastro's main force could enter, bringing the war for the first time to the Real World on February 9th, 1999, where Plastro moved into the Real World after the betrayal of one of his subordinates, back in the Plastic World after destroying the portal cutting him off and trapping him. While fighting under fire, Sarge and a small squad were forced to flee the scene due to overwhelming odds where they eventually, find another portal back to the plastic Jungle. Allowing the Tan Republic to have full control of the Real World once again, after a second temporary struggle. However, the Sarge and his squad returned, after after fighting against the Cult in the Plastic world. He escapes through a portal and is followed by Sarge into a front yard where he is taken out by Sarge himself, officially ending the Cult. Despite multiple hardships of Sarge jumping from the Plastic World to the Real World, Sarge eventually musters a Green strike force and eventually assaults Plastro's fortress. From there, the greens swoop in, taking out the remaining tans and enjoying a major victory for the Green Army. On top of a nightstand or dresser, General Plastro can be seen spying on them. Under his breath, he "thanks" Sarge for getting rid of Mylar, and "encourages" him to revel in his victory for now. Laughing maniacally, he says that he has something special planned for the next time they meet. Despite the Green victory, the Tan Military would still hold large portions of the Real World, and during the period that followed our world was soon forgotten by the Green Nation due to unknown reasons, allowing the Tan Republic to continue sending in forces nonstop into our realm, where they continued to occupy large sectors up until Sgt.Hawk's arrival 8 months later that same year on September 28th, 1999. After A Blue Spy attempted to escape the Plastic World in order to give information to the Tan forces in our world, where as a result Sgt. Hawk who was present at the time in 1999, chased after, and ended up in a Bathroom tub section. He was able to capture the spy and return him to the portal eventually exposing our realm once again to the entire Green Nation, much to Plastro's frustration. It would be from here, that the Green Nation would concentrate on destroying multiple portals ceiling the Tan Army from our realm in hopes of turning the tide, but Vikki would eventually be captured and trapped in our world, despite this Sgt. Hawk is able to rescue Vikki multiple times in our world, where the war is officially moved into our realm following the events of Sarges Heroes. In the aftermath of Sarges Heroes, and onward, our world would eventually be liberated in some parts by the Green Nation, where even though most of the war is taking place in the Plastic Universe, the events of the Tanic-Greeno Conflict would eventually crossover more into the reality realm due to it being the most largest and the most valued treasure amongst the Plastic universe. At the end of the Tanic-Greeno Conflict in 2004, Sgt. Hawk visits the real world in order o eliminate General Malice, who was responsible for the Greentown Terrorist bombing, and has since then disappeared from it. As of 2006, the Real world was never touched as much by either side of the 3DO Universe, but was eventually discovered in 2011, by Greentoria, where by September of that same year, Green forces under the command of General Armstead, would take control of multiple sections of the Real World, such as a Front Yard, 2 houses, a Garage, backyard, Sandbox and 3 blocks down the street, where they eventually began to improve on their military hardware through the use of toy tanks, helicopters and planes, but none of these vehicles entered their realm at the time, as they were mostly instead used to defend the Real world incase another plastic power nation should enter. The Greentorians would remain in the Real World for a grand total of up to 3 months, until the sudden arrival of the Tanolians on November 18th, 2011, which sparked the Yard Campaign, during the Tanolia-Green War. As of 2011, It is unknown if soldiers of the 3DO Universe are still present within the real world, but the sight of Captain William Blade and his squad, states that there maybe Green soldiers from the 3DO Realm fighting side by side against the Greentorians, hinting a secret alliance between both nations and realms, and even revealing that some Green soldiers from the 3DO Universe are still residing in the real world even after the Tanic-Greeno Conflict's end in 2004. If so it is unknown if these soldiers suffered from Plasterfication or are living amongst the serum created by Brigette Blu during the war, keeping them alive, or are simply being treated by the Greentorians. Overview The Real World can be very hazardous for a plastic soldier. With a syndrome called Plastrification, the soldiers can't stay too long in the Real World, however this was proven to only affect Tanolians as Greentorian soldiers were unaffected against this syndrome, as it was stated by General Armstead, that the Greens have remained in the Real world for 3 months, indicating that the Green army had been residing in our world for over 91 days without feeling the effects of plastification, the cause for this was never found out, until the events of the Yard War, when Tanolians arrived for the first time in our world on November 18th, 2011, after having to discover documents that led to the creation of a portal, that separated both worlds, at a destroyed Green facility during the Tanolia-Green War, as part of the Tan's Invasion of Greentoria, about 12 days prior to the Greentorian counterattack at Hedge Base. Just like the Green and Tan Republic during the Tanic-Greeno Conflict, neither Tanolia nor the Greentoria have been able successfully mapped the Real World, though they've tried. During the Tanic-Greeno Conflict, prior to Greentoria's arrival, General Plastro had a great interest in ruling our world, but was unable to succeed due to the Green Nation. Another reason why the Real World is hazardous to a plastic soldier's health is that there are many obstacles to overcome. Bugs and insects, dangerous objects, and deadly weather conditions can stop an army's progress in an instant. Trivia Category:Realms Category:Real World